La falsedad de la vida
by dany16
Summary: pensar que tu vida es maravillosa hasta que tu pasado vuelve a ti... nesecitaras de esa persona que tanto daño hiciste asi descubriras la verdad de todo
1. Chapter 1

-bella abre la puerta sé que estas ahí- grito Alice Cullen, desde el salón del departamento que compartimos, ella es mi mejor amiga desde niñas y también la hermana melliza de mi novio Edward.

-adelántate, hoy tengo clases en la tarde-respondí ya que ambas estudiamos en la misma universidad pero diferentes carreras, ella estudia Diseño de Modas y junto a mi novio estudio medicina.

-okey… nos vemos luego Bella- se despidió saliendo del departamento dejando me sola.

Me levante de mi cama y me dirigí al baño de mi habitación con una prueba de embarazo en mi mano y luego de hacérmela la deje en mi escritorio para esperar lo que son los cinco minutos mas largos de mi vida, en los cuales empecé a cuestionarme como una chica como yo de 20 años estudiante de medicina con mis conocimientos en la reproducción y la prevención de los bebes, puede que este embarazada.

Pasados los 5 minutos con nerviosismo me acerque a ver el resultado y como yo ya estaba casi segura por los síntomas que he estado sintiendo estos dos meses es positivo, tenia una mescla de sentimientos como miedo, alegría, dudas, tristeza, pero estaba decidida a quedarme con mi hijo, a pesar de lo que diga mi novio.

Acaricie con todo el amor que le tengo y recordé como fue concebido mi pequeño ángel.

_ Flash back_

_—Edward…_

_Estaba justo delante de ella y que sus anchos hombros _

_Bella respiró profundamente porque le faltaba el aire, pero la ajustada blusa blanca no pudo soportar la presión y dos de los botones saltaron y ahora iba a verle el sujetador…_

_—que lindo-dijo Edward- mi novia tan sexy, con medias negras y sujetador de encaje, es una distracción —dijo él, mirando descaradamente su escote—. Ahora me resultará imposible concentrarme en el aburrido libro que estaba leyendo._

_Bella se abrochó los botones a toda prisa._

_— ¿Estás bromeando?_

_—No, yo nunca bromeo sobre mis fantasías. Especialmente sobre las fantasías eróticas. _

_— ¿Estás teniendo una fantasía erótica?_

_— ¿Y te parece raro?_

_Bella supo entonces que estaba tomándole el pelo; ella no era de las que provocaban fantasías eróticas ya que ella es baja, y delgada. _

_Aunque ya tenían dos años de ser novios y hace uno ya tenían relaciones pero ella sabia que no era tan bonita como causarle fantasías a su novio que es como un dios Griego muchas veces creía que estaba con ella por que eran los mejores amigos desde niños y le daba pena, pero eso a ella no le importaba por que lo amaba demasiado pero ahora se estaba pasando._

_—No está bien reírse de la gente, Edward._

_Estaba mirándola con la admiración que los hombres reservaban para las mujeres excepcionalmente hermosas._

_Y ella no lo era. Sabía que no lo era._

_Pero la miraba como si ella fuera una modelo y su autoestima subió como la espuma. _

_—Bueno, estamos solos. ¿Cómo sugieres que pasemos el rato? O prefieres estudiar- le dio a escoger_

_Bella emitió un sonido que era una mezcla de gemido y risa histérica. Incrédula, avergonzada pero increíblemente halagada, pasó una mano por su falda._

_Antes de que pudiese detenerlo, él empezó a quitarle las horquillas del pelo, dejando que cayera suelto sobre sus hombros._

_—Así está mejor —sin dejar de sonreír, puso las manos de Bella sobre sus hombros y colocó las suyas en la espalda, directamente sobre su trasero._

_—Oh… —sorprendida de que se concentrara en su peor rasgo, ella tragó saliva. Pero era demasiado tarde. La exploración de las manos masculinas dejaba claro que ya conocía bien los contornos de su trasero._

_—Tienes un cuerpo fantástico —murmuró, apretándola contra su torso._

_¿Tenía un cuerpo fantástico?_

_Al entrar en contacto con la evidencia de su deseo, Bella se quedó atónita. De verdad parecía encontrarla atractiva._

_Pero cuando la besó, un beso apasionado y hambriento, fue como haber sido alcanzada por un rayo. La cabeza le daba vueltas, le temblaban las rodillas… y cuando abrió la boca para llevar aire a sus pulmones, él aprovechó para hacer una íntima exploración de su boca._

_Nunca en su vida un simple beso la había hecho sentirse así y se asustó un poco cuando él metió la mano bajo su falda. El calor de sus manos, tan grandes, tan masculinas, era excitante, arrebatador. Bella sintió que la empujaba suavemente hacia la mesa, la erótica invasión de su lengua creaba un incendio que parecía concentrarse en su pelvis._

_Estaba besándola como si fueran sus últimos momentos en la tierra, como si no pudiera contenerse, y ella se dejó llevar por la descarga de adrenalina que le provocaba sentirse atractiva para un hombre así._

_Pero aunque una parte de ella estaba analizando lo que pasaba con total sorpresa, otra parte respondía con salvaje abandono; sus inseguridades e inhibiciones estaban disolviéndose por completo._

_—Creo que disfrutaremos el momento. Y besarte es el momento que más he disfrutado en mucho tiempo._

_Con una sonrisa de masculina satisfacción al ver el brillo de respuesta en sus ojos, el por fin inclinó la cabeza y buscó sus labios en una caricia posesiva y viril al mismo tiempo._

_A Bella se le había acelerado el pulso hasta un punto preocupante y sólo podía sentir la abrumadora respuesta de su cuerpo. Cuando el beso pasó de ser juguetón a posesivo, se dio cuenta de que aquello no era un simple coqueteo o un beso de adolescente. Edward era un hombre experimentado de 21 años ya que en su vida en la secundaria era reconocido por ser mujeriego y que sabía lo que quería y tenía la confianza necesaria para tomarlo._

_—Quizá deberíamos ir más despacio —consiguió decir, sujetándose a sus hombros porque las piernas no le respondían._

_—Despacio me parece bien —murmuró él, deslizando una mano por la curva de su trasero—. Me encanta tener tiempo para saborear tu delicioso cuerpo. ¿Para qué darnos prisa?_

_—Yo no quería decir… —Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él empezó a besar su garganta—. No puedo concentrarme si me hace eso._

_—Concéntrate en mí —se río él—. Pero estás temblando. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás nerviosa?_

_¿Nerviosa? No. Más bien aterrorizada, desesperada, loca de deseo por que aunque han tenido relaciones sexuales el siempre a sido tierno con ella ya que él le quito su virginidad y conocía su falta de experiencia y esto era tan erótico. _

_—Nunca habíamos hecho esto —le contesto._

_—Hablas mucho, amor. Bueno, ¿entonces qué? ¿Sí o no? —le preguntó, apartando de su cara un rizo rebelde._

_Estaba dejándola elegir._

_Estaba diciéndole que si la besaba otra vez, iba a llegar hasta el final._

_—Sí—musitó—. Oh, sí, sí._

_Si esperaba que su tembloroso asentimiento fuera recibido con un beso se llevó una desilusión._

_—Si quieres ir más despacio —murmuró él—, supongo que podría tomarme el postre que he dejado en la mesa._

_Ella dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, pero al levantar la mirada vio un brillo divertido en los ojos._

_—Está riéndose de mí._

_—Has sido tú quien quería ir despacio, amor._

_—Pues he cambiado de opinión._

_— ¿Entonces por qué no me dices lo que quieres?_

_—Quiero que me vuelva a besar._

_«Y que no pare»._

_— ¿De verdad? —El inclinó a un lado la cabeza, sus largas pestañas ocultaron el brillo burlón de sus ojos—. Se supone que no debes darme órdenes._

_— ¿Va a hacer que me detengan?_

_—Ah, eso no estaría mal. Podría ponerte unas esposas y atarte a mi cama hasta que me aburriese de ti._

_Su último pensamiento coherente fue: «por favor, que no se aburra»._

_Pero entonces, de repente, él la levantó para sentarla sobre la mesa. Bella oyó un tintineo de copas, pero sólo cuando sintió el roce de la cremallera del pantalón en la delicada piel del interior de sus muslos, se dio cuenta de que le había levantado la falda._

_—Me encantan las medias con liguero —murmuró, sus ojos brillaban de deseo mientras observaba las tiras negras que cruzaban sus blancos muslos._

_Muslos que, definitivamente, delgados._

_La confianza de Bella murió ante el descarado escrutinio e intentó tirar de la falda para taparse._

_—Alice insiste en que me lo ponga… ¿podría dejar de mirarme de ese modo?_

_—No, no podría —contestó él, tomando sus manos para ponerlas alrededor de su cuello—. Respira profundamente._

_— ¿Por qué?_

_—Porque quiero que vuelvan a saltar esos botones de tu blusa y así no tendré que usar las manos. Me gusta tenerlas en tu trasero._

_Particularmente sensible sobre ese tema. Bella se puso tensa… para relajarse otra vez al darse cuenta de cuánto disfrutaba él de esa parte concreta de su anatomía._

_— ¿Te gusta mi trasero?_

_—Mucho. ¿Cuál es tu secreto… el ejercicio? —Preguntó él, empujándola hacia su poderosa erección—. ¿Qué haces para tenerlo tan bonito?_

_—He comido demasiadas galletas —murmuró Bella._

_Y el soltó una carcajada._

_La quemazón que sentía en la pelvis se hacía insoportable y se apretó contra él con un gemido de deseo. Desesperada por aliviar ese calor, clavó las uñas en sus hombros._

_—Por favor… oh, por favor._

_—Encantado —con unos ojos que eran ranuras que echaban fuego, la mandíbula apretada y un oscuro rubor cubriendo sus pómulos, la tumbó sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre ella, flexionando sus poderosos hombros para protegerla de su peso._

_Sintiendo como si la hubiesen lanzado a una hoguera, Bella dejó escapar un gemido que él ahogó con un beso lento y puramente erótico._

_Cuando entró en ella, con una decidida embestida, solo existía un placer prohibido que la llevaba a un mundo desconocido para ella. Movió las caderas hacia delante, sin saber muy bien qué quería, esperando que él hiciera algo…_

_El la miró, durante unos segundos y después volvió a empujar, esa vez más despacio, mirándola a los ojos mientras la introducía en una intimidad nueva para ella._

_Bella no se reconocía a sí misma, su cuerpo se hallaba a merced del placer y de la indudable experiencia._

_Sus movimientos le producían sensaciones inéditas, tensiones que no había experimentado nunca… hasta que sintió como si un montón de estrellas explotaran dentro de su cabeza. Empezó a gritar, pero él se tragó sus gritos con un beso apasionado y luego se dejó ir, cayendo sobre ella con un gruñido de triunfo._

_The end flash back_

De ese día ya han pasada tres meses y por como estaba la situación nos olvidamos de tomar las precauciones necesarias, espero que él te ame tanto como yo ya te estoy queriendo.- dijo bella acariciando su vientre

* * *

-¿Donde esta bella? – pregunto Edward a su hermana en la cafetería de la Universidad- no la he visto en ninguna de las clase.

-como así, si me dijo que no tenia ninguna en la mañana- respondió Alice.

-Bella a estado actuando raro estos meses- dijo Rosalie Cullen, escuchando la conversación de sus hermanos menores, se sentó junto a ellos, pero maliciosamente dijo tal vez ya te cambio hermanito- ya que nunca le ha caído bien Bella porque piensa que se hace la mosquita muerta y solo es una caza fortunas ya que ellos son de dinero y se aprovecha de su amistad con Alice y de Edward

- no digas tonterías Rose, Bella ama a Edward- defendió Alice

-entonces porque te mintió de sus clases y últimamente ya no sale contigo quedándose en el departamento- dijo con maquinación- aunque eso es lo mejor ya no la encuentro muy seguido pegada a ustedes

- no seas así, Rose- dijo Edward.

-porque para salir de dudas, mejor ve al departamento a ver con quien esta- lo reto Rose.

- no tengo por que hacer eso yo confió en Bella- dijo serio

-en cambio yo no por que se de clase de mujer es esa, mira como fue su madre una prostituta y su padre el cornudo del pueblo- dijo Rose- de seguro que ahora esta con otro y si te mete el cuerno capas y la perdonas como su padre o te miente y te dice que esta embarazada para que no la dejes ya sabes como nosotros tenemos la herencia de nuestros abuelos y el dinero de papa y mama nunca querrá que la dejes eres lo seguro de su vida ahora que sus padres murieron y la dejaron en la calle.

- deja de decir esas cosas de Bella- dijo Alice- ella nos quiere y no es una caza fortunas.

-entonces vamos a ver que esta haciendo su santa Isabella, para que me tapes la boca- dijo Rose

-Esta bien vamos- dijo pensativo Edward ya que últimamente Bella siempre quería estar en su departamento y ya no se quedaba con el a pasar las noches con el.

Rose los miro levantarse con extraño brillo en su mirada y disimuladamente, envió un mensaje de su móvil para luego seguir a sus hermanos.


	2. Chapter 2

Luego de una parada en el baño, por las nauseas me dirigí a la cocina para, tomar una tasa de te con galletas saladas, sabia que ese era el mejor remedio para mis nauseas, cuando esta terminando de asear la cocina escuche sonar el timbre, fui a abrir algo extrañada por no saber quien era ya que Edward y Alice son los únicos que van allí y ellos tienen cada uno copias de las llaves.

Me sorprendí de ver a Mike _Newton ya que aunque estabas en dos clases casi no he hablado con el._

_-Hola Isabella- dijo Mike_

_-hola ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunte, sin la intención de dejarlo pasar_

_-me preocupo que no hayas asistido a clases y vine a ver como estabas- respondió con una gran sonrisa, eso me desubico ya que ni siquiera somos amigos._

_-mmm, estoy bien gracias por venir – dije por educación y estaba a punto de pedir que se vaya cuando sentí unas nauseas horribles que me hicieron correr al baño._

_Me sentí débil luego de vomitar, me levante con las piernas temblándome necesitaba llegar a mi cama para descansar un poco, pero mire incrédula cuando ingrese a mi habitación y vi a Mike sin su camiseta, él se acercó a mi y ahí tuve miedo de lo que me pueda hacer, pero como no tenia fuerzas no pude sepáralo de mi._

_Edward miraba la escena con coraje y decepción ver a Bella su novia en brazos de Mike Newton el cual estaba semidesnudo y lo que mas le dolió fue el haber dudado de su hermana Rosalie._

_-ahí esta su querida Bella- hablo Rosalie lo que provoco que Mike suelte a Bella y Rose la mira con superioridad y odio._

_- no puedo creerlo Isabella, yo que te defendía de Rose- dijo una muy enojada Alice._

_-esto no es lo que parece- dijo Bella muy angustiada y preocupada por que casi no tenia fuerzas._

_-esto es el colmo Isabella, te encontramos en tu habitación con tu amante semidesnudo y lo niegas- grito Rosalie._

_Edward veía a bella con un gran odio en su mirada y ordeno – Newton sal en este momento del departamento y llévate a esa mujer._

_Mike no lo pensó dos veces y salió del lugar rápidamente sin importarle que dejara a bella en una situación muy difícil._

_-Edward, hablemos por favor las cosas no son como tu te las estas imaginando- dijo Bella con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_-Isabella, tienes 24 horas para que recojas tus cosas y te vayas del departamento-dijo Alice_

_-Alice, no me puedes sacar del departamento, no tengo a donde ir- suplico Bella._

_-eso a nosotros no nos importa- respondió Rosalie- como ati no te importo engañar a Edward y aprovecharte de la amistad de Alice._

_-Edward Alice, escúchenme ustedes me conocen, saben como soy- dijo Bella._

_-ya te dijo Rose el tiempo que tienes, para irte de este departamento- dijo Edward- mañana ya no te quiero ver aquí y tampoco me busques a mi o a Alice._

_Y dicho eso salió de la habitación, dejando a las chicas solas._

_-Vamos Alice esta noche duermes en mi departamento- dijo Rosalie saliendo junto con Alice._

_Bella no sabia que mismo sucedió fue algo tan irreal ya que luego que Rosalie, Alice y Edward se fueran ella se desmayo y así la encontró Edward tirada en el piso desmayada._

_Edward al ver a bella desmayada rápidamente la coloca en la cama y fue a buscar alcohol para desertarla, lo que funciono._

_Bella poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos y se encontró con un Edward preocupado a lo que ella le sonrió pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa y solo obtuvo una mirada de repulsión o asco y eso dio pie para que recuerde lo que sucedió._

_-¿estas bien?- pregunto Edward.-necesitas algo._

_-agua por favor- le pidió._

_Él se fue a buscar el vaso de agua para ella y le entrego y cuando sus dedos se rozaron el soltó el vaso como si le quemara._

_-¿Por qué te desmayaste?- pregunto._

_-no desayune- contesto Bella._

_-claro por estar con Newton- dijo Edward._

_Bella quiso contestarle, pero unas horribles nauseas la hicieron correr al baño dejando a un Edward con sospecha de algo._

_Al salisteis del baño bella no encontró a Edward y pensó que a se fue, pero el entro a la habitación con unas pastillas y un vaso de agua._

_-Tómatelas, te harán sentir mejor- le ordeno._

_-Gracias, pero no puedo tomármelas, sin la prescripción medica- mintió._

_-Bella, somos estudiantes de medicina y sabemos lo que te puede ayudar para tu malestar- _

_Bella lo miro sin saber que decirle y opto por decirle la verdad._

_-Edward, no puedo tomar ningún medicamento- dijo mirándolo- Estoy… embarazada, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo._

_Edward estaba conmocionado, pero luego recordó las palabras de Rosalie de que Bella lo quería atrapar con un hijo y también recordó que la vi con Newton. _

_-no mientas Bella, siempre nos protegíamos al tener relaciones- dijo Edward._

_-Edward recuerda que una vez lo hicimos sin protección- respondió Bella esperando que él lo recuerde._

_-no lo recuerdo, yo siempre me protejo- contesto frio.- tal vez ese niño sea de Newton._

_-no yo ni siquiera le hablo en la Universidad y te consta Edward- le dijo desesperada._

_-claro esa era tu fachada, el de representar una pobre chica huérfana, tímida, sincera y una novia fiel, pero querida hoy se te cayo la imagen cuando no contaste con que te llegaríamos antes.- dijo con resentimiento por dejarse llevar.- por cierto no vayas a buscar ayuda donde mis padres ya que ellos ya están siendo informado de ti por Alice y Rosalie._

_-pero Edward yo no he hecho nada malo y si me dejas explicarte las cosa como sucedieron- pidió Bella._

_-no querida, no hay nada que me expliques de lo que vi hoy y lo del bebe que estas esperando me das las pruebas de ADN cuando nazca y si resulta que yo soy su padre voy a luchar por la custodia del bebe- dijo _

_-no me puedes quitar a mi hijo- exclamo ella con una tigresa._

_- yo no quiero que mi hijo crezca con alguien como tu- dijo con rencor- pero tengo que saber si en realidad es mio, así que te quedas en este departamento hasta que nazca y yo me mudo aquí y Alice se va a ir al mio._

_Eso fue lo ultimo que hablo Edward con Bella, ya que a pesar de vivir juntos, él nunca contestaba las conversaciones que Bella trataba de hacer con el cuando estaba en el departamento ya que casi siempre llegaba muy tarde y nunca le acompañaba a las revisiones del bebe._

_También tuvo que aguantar a Rosalie y Alice que la insultaban cada vez que se pasaban por el departamento y cuando la veían en la Universidad; también tuvo que soportar a Esme que le hablo por teléfono para tratarla mal, por haber engañado a Edward._

_Bella ya contaba con seis meses de embarazo y se dirigía a la universidad sola luego de la revisión que tuvo ya que como siempre fue muy tímida no tenia amigos, pero grande fue la sorpresa de ver a Alice, Rosalie junto a Edward y una pelirroja en el campus de la Universidad muy alegres, pero lo que destrozo el corazón de Bella fue ver como Edward besaba a la pelirroja en los labios y Bella sin aguantarse se acercó a ellos._

_-Hola Bellita- dijo Rosalie burlona al verla llegar junto a ellos.- te presento a Tanya la novia de Edward._

_Bella no pensó en nada solo le dio una fuerte bofetada a Edward y llorando le dijo- ¿Por qué Edward, me haces esto?-_

_-hey loca, como te atreves a golpear a Eddy- dijo Tanya_

_-por esta no me quisiste acompañar a la revisión de nuestro bebe- reclamo Bella._

_-en primera nunca me vuelvas a poner una mano encima, Isabella por que a la próxima te devuelvo el golpe- dijo Edward frio, lo que estremeció a Bella-y en segunda no me interesa lo que fuiste a hacer hoy yo solo quiero que ese nazca ya para demostrar que no es mi hijo y que te desaparezcas de mi vida._

_- así que zorrita, vete – dijo Alice._

_Bella se fue al departamento totalmente destrozada por las palabras de Edward, pero pensó que cuando él bebe nazca todo iba a cambiar y ella demostraría que nunca se acostó con Mike, el cual por cierto no volvió nunca a la universidad._

_Y paso el tiempo y solo faltaban dos semanas para que Bella tengo a su hijo, pero ya no quedaba de la Bella feliz solo quedaba una Bella triste ya que Edward sin importarle que ella este en el departamento llevaba a Tanya y tenia relaciones con ella, Bella quiso salir de ahí cuando sucedió pero ella no contaba con nada de dinero para buscar otro lugar para ella y su bebe y tampoco quería estar sola cuando su bebe nazca._

_Pero eso mismo sucedió cuando Bella entro en trabajo de parto estaba sola ya que Edward salió de viajo con Tanya a visitar a Esme y Carslie._

_Le toco llamar a un taxi para que la lleven al hospital, en el cual luego de 10 horas nació su pequeño Antoni y Edward llego luego de dos días y solo para hacerla firmar un documento para que se realicen las pruebas de ADN que ella firmo rápidamente, luego le dieron el alta el la llevo al departamento en el cual su hijo no tenia ni una cuna ni nada solo cosas básicas que ella fue comprando._

_Luego de dos semanas el resultado de ADN estaban en las manos de Edward y él fue a ver al bebe cuando los leyó._

_-tengo en mi poder los resultados del ADN-dijo Edward cuando ingreso a la habitación de Bella- es positivo_

_Pero Bella no dijo nada ya que ella sabia cuales eran los resultados y solo lo quedo viendo ya que no se veía para nada feliz por el resultado._

_Edward se acercó a ella y la toma con fuerza de su brazo, provocándole un gemido de dolor- No sé que hiciste para que los resultados salgan positivos ya que estoy seguro que este niño no es mio- dijo viendo al bebe en la cama rodeado de almohadas para que no se caiga y el veía un niño rubio y sus rasgos no estaba definidos pero por ese cabello rubio el creía que era de Mike Newton._

_Bella soportaba el dolor, sin derramar lagrimas y Edward presiona mas- Pero mi padre ya vio los resultados y me obliga a que responda, él quiere que me case contigo y le de mi apellido a ese niño o si no me va a seguir apoyando económicamente hasta que termine la carrera- dijo Edward-pero yo no lo voy hacer ninguna de las dos cosas que me ordeno mi padre._

_Bella se atrevió a preguntar-¿vas a dejar de estudiar?-_

_-no querida, lo que vamos a hacer es decirle a mi padre que nos casamos y que tu bastardito tiene mi apellido-ordeno._

_- no se lo va a creer- dijo Bella mirándolo con rabia por como le dijo al bebe_

_-si se la va a creer ya que mis padres no vienen mucho y a nosotros todavía nos falta, para culminar la carrera- respondió.- y vamos a quedarnos a vivir aquí cando la terminemos _

_- y yo que saco, con mentirles- pregunto Bella._

_-ya sacaste tu verdadera cara- dijo soltándola y mirando con asco-¿Qué quieres?, no te basta que mi padre te siga pagando la carrera._

_-quiero que me pases una mensualidad y un auto- dijo Bella._

_-te vendes muy barata, querida- respondió- peo si ese es tu precio estoy de acuerdo._

_Y con eso estaba por salir de la habitación, pero se volvió y le dijo- mi padre quiere que venda este departamento compre una casa, ya te aviso cuando nos cambiemos y por cierto calla a ese mocoso que hoy viene Tanya._

_Bella fue a cerrar la puerta con seguro y regreso a ver a su bebe y dijo en voz baja- mi amor, terminare mi carrera y nos iremos juntos de aquí._

_Edward tenia una relación de un año con Tanya cuando ella le comunico que estaba embarazada y él se fue a vivir con ella para cuidarla, la cual dejo sus estudios ya que nunca le importaban y ya tenia su vida asegurada con Edward, pero de todas formas no dejo a bella tranquila siempre iba a martirizarla y hasta golpearla por el llanto de Antoni._

_Cuando Bella cumplió los 23 años se graduó como doctora al igual que Edward y Antoni casi contaba con sus tres añitos y era una copia exacta de Edward ya que se le cambio su color de cabello y ahora lo tenia igual que su padre, pero Edward nunca lo veía cuando iba a casa ya que Antoni le tenia miedo._

_Bella ingreso a Antoni en una guardería cuando le dieron un trabajo en el hospital, pero ese trabajo solo le duro unos tres meses ya que Edward no le permitió que trabaje e invento una serie de mentiras para que despidan a Bella y no la contraten en ningún lugar._

_Cuando Antoni cumplió cinco añitos bella le quiso hacer una fiesta y hablo con Edward para que asista._

_-Edward, podrás asistir el sábado ala fiesta de Antoni, es por su cumpleaños- le pidió Bella._

_-Isabella, no deberías gastar en tonterías como una fiesta para ese niño el dinero que te doy para el mantenimiento de la casa- dijo enojado Edward- así que cancela esa fiesta_

_-pero, es el cumpleaños de Antoni, por favor todos sus amiguitos han tenido fiestas y el nunca a tenido una- dijo Bella._

_-que me estas llevando la contraria, Isabella ya te dije que no hay fiesta- dijo dándole un golpe en su rostro- no me desafíes Isabella o ya veras lo que le va a pasar a tu mocoso._

_Dijo saliendo de la cas dando un fuerte portazo, señal para que Antoni pueda salir de su habitación para ir a ver a su mami._

_-mami, estas bien- `pregunto con su vocecita mi príncipe_

_-si mi amor- lo tranquilice, dándole un abrazo._

_-mami, por que papi no me quiere y te golpea- pregunto con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_-no lo se mi amor._

_- mami vámonos de aquí, para que no te vuelva a lastimar- pidió mi niño y que mas yo no quisiera pero no podía arriesgarme a que me quiten a mi hijo ya que Edward con eso me amenazo cuando se dio cuenta de mis intenciones de huir de esa casa y me limita el dinero._

_-no amor lo único que tu tienes que hacer cada vez que el venga es encerrarte en tu habitación sin importar lo que escuches hasta que te vaya a buscar, me comprendes amor- rogo que su hijo le haga caso por que cada vez Edward llegaba mas alterado y no sabia la razón._

_Hoy luego de estar en la cas con Bella, no me quise ir a la casa que comparta con Tanya ya que andaba histérica organizando el cumpleaños de nuestra hija Elizabeth y casualidad era el sábado el mismo día que el del hijo de Bella, por o que me fui a casa de mi hermanita Alice a pasar la tarde._

_Hoy es el cumpleaños de mi pequeño hombrecito cumple 10 añitos y estoy haciéndole una torta de cumpleaños para cuando llegue de su entrenamiento de Futbol ya que Edward nunca me permitió celebrarle una fiesta, escuche la puerta abrirse y sabia que era mi Antoni pero me sorprendió que no me venga a saludar y subiera directamente a su habitación así que subí detrás de el con la torta, pero lo encontré llorando._

_-¿Qué te paso amor?- pregunte._

_Él no me contesto solo me abrazo- ya se mami por que ese señor no nos quiere- dijo._

_- De que señor estas hablando amor- pregunte._

_-Edward- dijo._

_-que sucedió amor- pregunte nuevamente._

_-sabias que tiene otra familia- me pregunto- tiene una esposa y una hija que salen a pasear y celebrar el cumpleaños de su hija._

_Sabía que Edward se había casado con Tanya pero no tenia ni idea que tenían una hija pero lo que mas me dolió es ver a mi niño sufrir por esas personas._

_-amor sabia que estaba casado pero no que tenia una hija yo te he contado todo mi amor nunca te ocultaría algo así- dijo Bella_

_- discúlpame, mami sé que tu siempre me cuentas la verdad- respondió Antoni_

_-si amor y solo te pido un mes mas para salir de aquí, te prometí que vamos a irnos de este lugar y lo voy a cumplir- aseguro Bella- y como te enteraste de que tenia una hija._

_-los vi en el centro comercial ya que el entrenador con los chicos del equipo me llevaron a celebrar mi cumpleaños y ahí estaban ellos en una parte del local de comidas rápidas celebrando el cumpleaños de su hija, cumplía siete años- respondió._

_-que sentiste amor al verlos- pregunte_

_- sinceramente no tenia celos ni nada similar ya que yo no considero como mi padre a ese señor al igual que él no me considera su hijo- respondió con calma mi niño y me sorprendía la madures de mi pequeño para la situación- pero si me dio coraje que él se divierta con su familia y a nosotros nos tenga aquí encerrados bajo amenazas._

_Me dolía escuchar a mi hijo ya que cuando tenía 5 añitos escucho a Edward cuando me gritaba y desde ese día le tuve que contar todo a mi hijo ya que es muy inteligente y se daba cuenta de todo lo que sucedía en esta casa._

_Con mi niño comimos su torta y le di mi regalo aunque seamos solo los dos con el amor y el cariño ninguno sentía la soledad que me atacaba cuando estaba embarazada y por eso aunque Edward me cerro las puertas en los hospitales, conseguí ganar dinero desde casa con el internet pude publicar un libro que me daba buenos ingresos que iban directamente en una cuenta que Edward no tenia conocimiento y solo me faltaban los pasaportes para salir del país con mi hijo y no volver a ver nunca a Edward y su familia y que ellos también han sido crueles con mi hijo a pesar de que creen que Edward y yo estamos casados cada vez que ellos vienen trato de que mi niño no este en casa y cuando vamos a visitarlos tengo que aguantar los malos tratos de Alice Rosalie Esme y la presencia de Tanya, pero eso ya no me importaba solo faltaba un mes para irme con mi hijo._

_Edward ingreso en la casa de Bella furioso y borracho ya que el día anterior era el cumpleaños de Elizabeth pero su hija no los disfruto por que el local que habían elegido para celebrarlo se lleno de otros niños celebrando el cumpleaños de un niño llamado Antoni y estos ocuparon la mitad del local y su hija se puso a llorar por eso y tubo que soportar Tanya gritándole y reclamándole ya que ella aseguraba que Bella envió a su hijo a fastidiarle la fiesta a su hija._

_-En donde estaba t mocoso ayer en la tarde Isabella- pregunto._

_Bella miro a Edward y estaba furioso y agradeció que Antonio estuviera en su entrenamiento con un suspiro le dijo- sus amigos lo llevaron a celebrar su cumpleaños- estaba segura que si Antoni sabia que su padre estaba en el lugar Edward también sabría que Antoni estaba allí a pesar de que no lo reconociera._

_Agarrándole de los cabellos- entonces es verdad enviaste a tu bastardo para que le dañara la fiesta a mi hija- le dijo arrastrándola a la habitación de Bella._

_-eso no es verdad, Antoni y yo desconocíamos que tenias una hija solo sabíamos que estabas casado con Tanya- respondió Bella._

_- no me mientas estúpida- grito dándole golpes en su cuerpo haciendo que el vestido que estaba vistiendo se rompiera y que Bella quedara solo mostrando sus bragas ya que estaba sin brasier y eso éxito mucho a Edward._

_Bella se asusto cuando miro el brillo de deseo en los ojos de Edward ya que aunque él siempre iba a su cas nunca en eso años volvieron a tener relaciones, pero Bella estaba sin fuerzas por la paliza que le dio Edward._

_Edward la forzó y abuso de ella hasta que se quedo dormido y Bella pudo meterse en el Baño para arreglarse para no asustar a su hijo, pero cuando regreso a la habitación Edward estaba despierto y furioso ya que no la encontró en la cama y de nuevo la empezó a golpear._

_Antoni llegaba de su entrenamiento y escucho los gritos de su madre y subió a la habitación y sin pensarlo se fue sobre Edward para defender a su madre._

_Edward golpeo Antonio y quiso darle un patada cuando estaba en el piso pero Bella se interpuso- por favor a mi hijo no, solo es un niño- imploro Bella y luego se desmayo._

_A Edward se le quito la borrachera a ver a Bella desmayado y al niño en el piso llorando sobre el pecho de su madre rogándole que despierte, trato de acercarse a Bella, pero el niño no lo dejo y salió de la habitación._

_Antoni levanto como pudo a su madre y la coloco en la cama, quería llamar a Ángela su vecina pero sabia que Edward todavía estaba en la casa y no quería meter en problemas a su madre así que fue al baño por el botiquín y empezó a curarla y limpiarle la sangre._

_Edward veía desde la puerta la espalda del niño y que seguro estaba curando a su madre y sintió algo en su pecho pero lo ignoro, ya que sonó su teléfono era Tanya y contesto._

_-Edward ¿en donde estas?- pregunto._

_-en casa de Isabella- respondió._

_-espero que le hayas dado su merecido por arruinar la fiesta de Elizabeth- dijo con arrogancia- bueno eso no me interesa, te llame para decirte que Elizabeth esta enferma me la traje al hospital y tienen que operarla y sacarle el apéndice, tienes que venir- ordeno colgándole el teléfono._

_Antoni escucho toda la conversación sin regresar a verlo._

_-Me tengo que ir- le aviso- dile cuando despierte que tenemos que hablar_

_-si señor- respondió_

_Edward miro a Bella tendida en la cama y se preocupo pero sonó de nuevo su celular y mejor salió de la casa._

_Bella poco a poco fue despertando y lo que encontró la entristeció su hijo estaba acostado su lado con lagrimas en sus ojos y con el labio roto y su mejilla morada._

_-Mami por fin despertaste- dijo feliz._

_-si amor, perdón por no poder defenderte cuando te golpeo- dijo Bella._

_-no mami no fue tu culpa-respondió- ma escuche que su hija esta enferma y estoy seguro que no ha de venir en unos días es perfecto para poder irnos._

_-si amor nos vamos en este momento- respondió Bella levantándose sin importarle el dolor ya que Edward se porto como una bestia con ella cuando tuvo sexo con ella no le tuvo contemplación._

_-ve a tu habitación y recoge lo que mas te importe – le dijo – hasta que me de un baño._

_Luego de meter sus cosa en el coche y la oscuridad de su lado, Bella y Antoni salieron de esa casa que fue un infierno para ellos para empezar una nueva vida._


End file.
